


Overtime with Robo Fizz

by Orpithot



Series: Mechanical Slut [1]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Swearing, You try to fix him and hes like Would You Like To See My Cock and doesnt wait for an answer, also reader is technically written to be smaller than him, but you can be whatever, gender neutral reader, its like leading up to fucking but no actual fucking, its not that graphic tbh tho, yeehaw would you like some robocock in your face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orpithot/pseuds/Orpithot
Summary: You are a mechanic at Loo Loo Land, and Robo Fizz's regular mechanic is out so you have to pick up some extra work. Robo Fizz makes sure to tease you the whole time.
Relationships: FizzaRolli (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Fizzarolli/Reader, Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Robo Fizz/Reader, Robotic Fizzarolli (Helluva Boss)/Reader
Series: Mechanical Slut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064147
Comments: 13
Kudos: 137





	Overtime with Robo Fizz

You were a mechanic at Loo Loo Land, and have been for some time now. You mainly worked on the animatronics; the star of the show was a bit more complex and had his own personal mechanic. You weren't sure why the other mechanic was so special, they seemed mediocre to you. Every time the main robot had maintenance he would complain for the rest of the week about how nothing felt right. Obviously this mechanic was doing something wrong, as none of the animatronics you worked on ever complained.

You were finishing up on the Frog animatronic that plays the drums and sending them out the door when an Imp walked in. 

Ugh, your boss. What now?

"Hey, you. Take a look at Fizzarolli, the other mechanic is on vacation and the stupid robot won't stop whining about some repair job he got yesterday. Make him shut up." Your boss says, shoving Robo Fizz into your repair tent. The robot stumbles in but regains footing quickly and stands up straight, grinning like he just won an argument. With that, you two are left alone in the tent.

Robo Fizz looks straight at you, his grin somehow widening even more. "Well well well, if it isn't the other mechanic! I've heard lots about you, heard you fix the others up real good! Where do you want me?" he asks, looking around your repair shop. You gesture at the workbench, "Go ahead and sit up there. What's been bugging you?" you ask, pulling up a stool and some tools.

"Oh, what HASN'T been bothering me!" He throws a hand to his forehead and swoons, feigning pain as he walks over to the bench. He throws off his jester clothes to give you easier access to his robotic parts and sits. "Well, firstly," he starts, giving a list of a ton of things that are bothering him, some of which... sound like they don't actually exist. But you'll check anyway. You sit on your stool, opening up the compartment on his upper half.

His gears are all the wrong size, shoved together and covered in oil; it's so black and shiny in there it looks like someone just dumped a bucket of oil in there haphazardly. You gasp a little, shocked at how he was still functioning at this point. "Well no wonder you are always complaining all the time..." you mutter to yourself, grabbing a few tools to start your work.

"Hm? What's wrong, sugar? I know I'm a bit more impressive than the others, is it too much for ya?" He wiggles a little, emphasising his point by making you have to pull away.

"No, I know what all that stuff is for. I just can't believe they let such an amateur ruin your gears and circuits this far. All of the top gears are too large, no wonder you need to be oiled twice a week! I have some of the right size, I can get those out of you and get the right size in, then I'll clean all this oil out and you should feel much better." You get to work, getting your tools and starting to work the gears out of him.

He sits there staring directly at you, a giant grin plastered across his face. He is staring so intently it makes you a little uncomfortable, but you can ignore it for now. It becomes a bit harder to ignore when his hands start wandering, though. He grabs a gear off your workbench and starts staring at it, then puts it down and flicks it off the table. When you don't react he goes bigger, straight up slapping your toolbox off the table.

"Um, excuse me, I need that? Could you keep your hands to yourself?" You ask, making sure you sound as sarcastic as possible. 

Robo Fizz fakes thinking for a moment before shaking his head. “No can do, babes!” He answers, seeming pleased with himself. You groan, of course he's gonna act up while you fix him. This is going to take forever.   
  
Five hours pass and you finally have all the right sized gears in his chest and all the oil cleaned out of him. Oh, and all his limbs and his head are pulled off his body and scattered on the floor. 

His arm wiggles across the floor and grabs the stool, trying and failing to pull it out from under you. “Awwww, come on! Put me back together, cakes! Lemme give ya a hug to say thank you!” You can hear his head snickering behind you, and you turn to glare at him. He’s lucky he's hot or you'd throw his head across the park. Also cause you'd be fired.

“That makes me want to put you back together even less, but fine. Let go of the stool.” He does, and you grab his arm. After reattaching his arms and both legs, his head is finally put back on. The second it snaps into place his arms extend and wrap around you like a set of coils, pulling you tightly into him into a suffocating hug. 

“Wow! It feels like a weight has been lifted off my chest! I haven't felt this good after a checkup in years!” He exclaims, squeezing you tighter for a few seconds before setting you back onto your stool. 

You immediately fall off, gasping for air after suffering his death grip. “Holy fuck if I was alive you would have just killed me.” You lay there coughing for a moment before getting up. 

You look up just in time to see him throwing back on his jester clothes. “Alright, you're all set. You can go back to your tent and do whatever annoying clowns do all day.” You dust yourself off and start collecting all the tools he threw onto the floor, putting them back in the right places. As you are holding a wrench, it disappears from your hand. 

“No, no I think I'm gonna stay in here for a while! I don't have any shows today, and I think staying here would be MUCH more entertaining than sitting around in that dusty old tent with the other animatronics, they aren't great conversationalists.” He dangles the wrench in front of your face before dropping it. 

“Besides, who wouldn't want to spend the rest of their day with Hell’s hottest robot? Don’t think I didnt see how you were eyeing my circuits the whole time!~” He cackles, grabbing you yet again into another hug.   
  
“Ack- Don’t squeeze me so tight! And I wasn't eyeing your circuits like that, I had to look close at them to see what I was doing!” You struggle in his grip, but to no avail. He has a tight grip on you. Struggling a few seconds more, you give up, going limp. You've been gotten. 

“Oh, don’t give me excuses, I've seen you staring at the posters. I know you know about the companions. You've been checking me out this whole time too! You tryin to see if the real deal has the goods too? Well luckily for you, I do!”

Your face goes red and you nearly scream. “FIRST OFF, I was READING THEM to see what they WERE, and SECONDLY, I didn’t even go into your lower compartment!” 

“Do you want to?~”

“NO!” you yell, trying to hide your face in your hands. 

“Are you sure about that?”

“YES!” 

“Oooo scream yes again just like that, babe.” He purrs, holding you closer. 

You hold your face and thump your head against his chest, too defeated to try and leave. 

Robo Fizz chuckles, amused at first, but the tone starts to get lower at the end. “You know, I’d quite like to see what you could do to my circuits down there. If I had so much wrong with my upper half, there's sure to be a ton wrong with my lower half! Maybe you could even up me to 20 speeds.” His chuckles resume as your face presses into his chest even harder.

“Ugh, fine,” you start, “But what do I get out of it? I'm not exactly getting paid extra to be doing all this overtime.” You regret speaking almost immediately as he raises his eyebrow suggestively, not even needing to spell out what he's promising in return. 

“N-no, I- okay just- just sit down and stop talking.” You stumble over your words, but just decide to do what he asked to get him to shut up. Another thing you almost immediately regret. 

Robo Fizz lets you go and throws off his jester clothes yet again, though maintaining eye contact this time. He sits back down on the bench, spreads his legs, annnnnddddd… 

The compartment opens and a bar snaps forward, shoving a long, green, ribbed penis right in your face. There it is. 

“Oh, wow! Looks like the big guy was eager to meet ya!” Mad cackles fill your ears as you back away, not wanting to be so close to his toy. Ugh, okay, all his gears and circuits are behind this thing, how are you gonna work AROUND this thing if it's going to be right in your face the whole time!?

“Alright, is there a way to take this off of you so I can look at what’s behind it?” you ask. 

“Hmm, there could be, but where's the fun in that?” Robo Fizz flirts, shifting his hips to make his dick bounce in your face. 

“Ugh, I don’t get paid enough for this.” You ignore his chuckles and try to move the bar to the side and look into the compartment behind it, and sure enough... it's filthy. After a groan you grab your cleaner and get to work. Everything else seems to be in working order luckily.

It takes only about an hour this time, but eventually you finish cleaning all the oil out of there. Robo Fizz jumps down from the table and struts around, clearly pleased both with your services and pleased with all the attention he’s getting. He doesn't even bother putting his part away or getting his clothes, just lingering around your workspace, dick out, purposefully invading your space even more. 

“Listen, just cause you're hot doesn't mean you can just stand around with your junk out. You need to-” you start, but are soon cut off.

“Ooooohohoho! So you DO think I’m sexy!” His head turns to look at you first, his body following soon after. “Nice to finally hear you say it, babes. Now, I believe I promised you a good time, and since you did SUCH a good job here I really think you’ve earned it. What do you say, sugar?”

You think for a moment, deciding why not. Might as well have a break after all that work. If you’re gonna spend six hours cleaning out and fixing a robot, might as well fuck it too. “You know what? Fine. Sure. But you better be good.” 

“Oh you bet your ass I’m good. Get over here!~” A pair of robotic arms shoot forward and pluck you off the ground, shooting back until you thump into the robot they are attached to. 

Welp, looks like you're gonna be getting home a little late tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw


End file.
